Diamonds
A chilling breeze contacted her unprotected face, as she whipped around the corner of the large, silent campus. As she was walking down the sidewalk, she noticed that the streetlights had been turned off, which is strange, because they are usually on, with dim, flickering light. But she just ignored it, pulled up her wool jacket, and continued to her godforsaken dorm, which just had to be on the other side of campus. She would imagine her roommate would be asleep by the time she arrived. Her short heels echoed all around her. By the time she got to the end of the block, an obscure view of her dorm could be made out. She huffed, and continued to walk, the chilling midnight air icing her bones. A smile crept across her face as she was finally climbing the steps up to her dorm, careful to hold on to the banister. But as she got to the top, and was jumbling through her purse to find her key, a strong hand covered her mouth. Her muffled screams did nothing to help her cause, so she tried to fight off her attacker. She kicked, and punched, but the unknown person kept a solid grip across her mouth. She felt like someone else was there, as she continued to aimlessly fight. Before she felt the world turn black around her, another person stepped out of the corner, and almost suffocated her with a rag. She knew the smell, and braced for anything after that to happen. As her sight came into to view, her senses were dulled for a moment. She did not know where she was, if she was having a horrible nightmare, or she was simply in her bed at the dorm. As her mind was becoming clearer, she noticed she could see nothing. Nothing at all. The room, she guessed it was a room, was pitch black, and offered no sort of light. She started to try and move, but was completely immobilized, and she started to try and speak. But a gag was wrapped tightly around her mouth, and she started to panic. Her head felt heavy and warm, and as she finally came to her senses, she tried to look down. Her hair, barely visible in the darkness, was touching the concrete floor. It was tied into a ponytail, and she now knew that she was hanging upside down. Her feet were bound by something that felt like rusty chains from the ceiling. As she tried to move her hands, they were also bound by the same material behind her back. Her muffed scream echoed against the walls, shouting back into her ears. She tried looking around the room to she if she could make anything out, but the darkness offered no help. She struggled and squirmed in her position in the air, but was completely helpless. She tried to remember anything that happened before this, but nothing came to mind. She went completely silent as she felt heavy, warm breathing on her back. To her greater horror, the breathing was exposed on her back. She tried to angle her head upward to see anything. When she got as high as it would go, her screams returned once more. She was naked. Completely naked. Her pale body was like light mist on a dark lake, and she struggled once more, her burning tears running down her forehead, making a dripping sound on the floor. The breathing still remained on her bare lower back, and she tried to move it away, which only rubbed the chains wrapped around her feet in move. Soon the breathing went away, and she could hear footsteps step over to the left corner of the room. Then clinking of different objects. Her panic only rose more, and she started to shaking with fear. She stopped when she felt something on her stomach, slowly moving in a circle, tracing the upper skin. Her shaking increased, and she started to feel nausea rising in her. The circling stopped, and the steps went to an unknown part of the room. Her gag started to become wet with saliva, and densed around the corners of her mouth. Her tears still continued the dripping on the floor. She then heard a conversation over in the corner. "We need be finished by morning, okay?" a male voice spoke softly to someone. "Gives us a small amount of time..." the other male voice uttered. "Lots of fun though." Male 1 quirked. Then she heard footsteps closer to her. A deadless whisper spoke right in her ear, "You are probably wondering what is happening... well, we want to be anonymous, so the lights will stay off for now. Now, getting to the point. You are in a... game. A betting game." he spoke. I closed my eyes, the tears and agony not stopping. "We... bet that you, will not be alive by morning. But you! Bet that you will, and if so, you are free to go." he laughed. "You will be put through tests, grueling tests. But we can't cheat, as in, I can't cut your throat. Or decapitate you, but all you have to do, is stay alive." he finally finished, and walked over to the left again. She did not understand why they were FUCKING doing this... "Oh, and we thought," the voice suddenly said, "it would be cool to go by a SET of tests. We looked through some stuff.... a chose a very particular set. The Seven Deadly Sins." his voice trailed off, and went back to the left. Her panic rose, and so did her nausea. Vomit rose out of her throat, but the gag stopped most of it. The rest went back up her mouth, or splattered around her cheeks, causing a choking fit. She swallowed what she could, but still continued her fit. 7 tests.. about the sins... "Alright, we thought we would start with....' ''lust'." he muttered to himself. "Test 1." Male 2 quirked. A dim light appeared from the corner. One of the men was lighting candles. He went to all four corners, and lit them all slowly, one by one. She could faintly see the flickering room now. As she tried to make out their faces, she noticed they were wearing masks. As the candles were finally lit, the room danced with shadows. One of the masked men went over to a table she thought was over in the left side of the room. It carried an assortment of torture tools, ranging from whips with razors embedded into the leather, to small flamethrowers. She shook her head back and forth, the panic rising from within her. He in particular, was wrapping his fingers in something. When she turned her head as far as she could, her screams became jagged bloodcurdling cries. He was wrapping his two fingers in barbed wire. "Lust means you want something intensely. But most of the time.... men just want pussy don't they?" he laughed, and walked behind her. He parted her two legs slightly, and she convulsed into a fit of fear. "Lust is my favorite..." he quirked, and suddenly shoved his two lethal fingers into her slit. She screamed, the burning pain overtaking her. His fingers moved, ripping open her clitoris, and moving deeper inside. He continued for several minutes, and she kept up her muffled cries and stream of tears. Soon, little droplets of blood rolled down to her forehead. He finally dug his finger in a C shape, and ripped them out, flesh and blood shooting to his face. He wiped it clean with a rag, and returned to the table. She could feel her vagina torn open, the burning, intense pain shifting all through her body. Small pieces of flesh fell in front of her face, and a stream of blood was trickling down her back, and crept around the lines of her hair. "You are doing good!" Male 2 said with a bloodied bunny mask on. "I am in charge of the next one, 'Gluttony." he said, and bent down to her face. "Do you like apples? I do... and I bet you are hungry...." he held an apple to her face, "You eat every bit of this, or I get to use that whip over there..." he pointed to the razor whip, and she shook her head. He lowered the gag a little, and vomit and blood erupted out of her coughing mouth. "Stop.. stop... stop.." she said faintly, but he put the apple to her face. It was red, and looked normal, but some sort of torture was going to strike her. She made a small bit into the apple, but nothing happened, so she took another. She continued to eat it, until she got to the seeds. Then, her mouth started to tingle a little, and the pain grew a little sharper. She started to scream, but the man put the gag back over her mouth. The inside of her cheeks, and her tongue started to burn, and then her tongue began to blister and slowly turn black. She contorted her cheeks, and screamed in agony as the inside of her cheeks began to rot and melt. Her whole mouth hued a midnight purple. "Never let your dogs get batteries... perfect example." The shithole said. She stopped screaming, and tilted her head back, shaking with complete pain. Soon, part of her tongue fell out on the gag, her cheeks became wrinkled and rotten, and she cried and shook with pain. Sweat beaded at her forehead, and around her legs. Her torn skin around her public area still burned, and she sobbed uncontrollably. "I honestly did not think you would survive this long!" Bunny mask said. Male 1 came over, "5 more to go! Now... ''Greed'.'' Thieves are horrible aren't they? You know, in some places in the Middle East, they don't put up with thieves..." The man with the black mask went back to the table and brought back a sickle. A short, small, rusty sickle, and thrust it in front of her face. "Surely you know what they do to the thieves..." he laughed. She braced for the pain, tears blinding her vision. The feel of rotten tongue on her caked lips sickened her. Black mask went behind her again, and suddenly broke the rusty chains binding her hands free, and they flew down to her neck. Her wrists ached, and she cried as he picked up her left arm. "Bones are so annoying..." he said distastefully. He then pushed his elbow down on her upper arm, and jerked up with great force while holding her hand. When the bone did not break, he asked Bunny mask to come over, and push underneath it with him holding it. He came over, and slowly increased his force on her left arm, until she heard a sickening snap. She howled and looked over to see her arm hanging by mere flesh and skin, the bone splintering out of her thin skin in all directions. Black mask then took the sickle, and slowly sawed off the skin and flesh. She screamed, and shook with fury, seeing him slice through her skin like paper. They both did the same to the other arm, and she just sobbed with despair. He held out one of her dismembered arms, "Nice to meet you!" he laughed. The candles still casted ghastly shadows over the room, as Bunny mask came over to her, he bent down to her face, "Sloth...'' this time, we have something, relaxing for you, because you are halfway there..." He lifted a long, sharp needle to her face, and smiled. "You get a little break!" he singsonged. To her horror, he aimed the needle at the left side of her cornea, and jammed it straight in. She screamed, and tried to use her stubs to push him away, but he just injected what ever into her slowly, and she resisted fighting. Even though the needle was long enough to piece straight into her optic nerve, she felt relieve of her pain, and blacked out into darkness. She felt the room spinning when she awoke. She was still upside down, and her burning pain was slowly returning to her, making her cry once more. She had hoped it was a dream, or that she would just never wake up. She then noticed that her left eye was dark, complete black... and she remembered the needle. She moaned and started sobbing. Her right eye tried to locate the masked people, and found them at the table, playing cards. "Oh she is finally awake!" said Bunny mask, and put his cards down. "Your turn." he told Black mask. Black mask rose and walked over to her. "Wrath... frowned upon for being the feeling of hate and anger, and has led to many suicides... are you anger with us?" He lowered her gag, causing her rotten sliver of tongue to fall on the floor. "YES YOU FUCKS! YOU ARE UNSTABLE, DISGUSTING PRIC-" he covered her mouth with the gag again, "I take that as wrath! Ohhh you just sin'ed! I think we need to cleanse you for that..." He walked over to the table where Bunny mask was playing a game of Solitaire. Black mask grabbed a bucket of something that smelled strong. He also had a wool cleaner, and went around to her back. She started to shake and cry, as he dipped the wool into the liquid, and began scrubbing her back fast and hard. Flakes of skin and flesh fell to the bloody floor, and she desperately screamed, screamed for anyone that could hear her. "Some borrowed holy water and bleach makes a great cleanser....." he trailed off. He continued to scrub her back until there was noting but raw flesh. A pile of dead skin offered a pillow to her head as she became tires and exhausted and tried to escape the agony. Soon he finished, and put the bucket and fleshy wool scrubber back. "I can't believe she is still here..." Bunny mask said, "I think you can see her spine.." he giggled. He rose from his card game and came over to her. "Envy.. Dante said this is 'a desire to deprive other men of theirs.' We thought this would be a special one, because in purgatory, they were punished by have there eyes..." he pulled a needle and wire, "sewn shut, because they have gained sinful pleasure from seeing others brought low." Her eyes widened in shock. "But see, we didn't like that... because we want you to see the despair you can bring to other people, and learn not to do it again." She sobbed loudly through her gag as he waved a razor blade in front of her. He slowly put the blade at the corner of her eye, and deeply thrashed the blade in her eyelid. The burning intensified as he accidentally scraped the top of her cornea in her right eye. Blood dribbled into her eye, and she blinked furiously to get it out. "One of would think it would not bleed much, but the eyelids actually have a Lacrimal Artery, and when cut, is pretty nasty." he made a face at her, and she growled in rage. "You made it really far, and it is 5:00 am.... you might win!" he said excitedly. He waved Black mask over, and he started to speak, "Pride... being full of yourself really... in Purgatory... they made people puffed up with pride carry stone slabs on there backs to show humility. Too bad you did not win... because, we want to win you know?" Bunny mask walked over to the table, and got the razor whip. "You know, people with pride are so full of shit, even up to there heads... but without a head, you wouldn't be full of yourself would you?" he smiled. "If you can last 30 seconds with this whip around your neck, you win..." Black mask carefully tied the razor embedded strips around her neck, and they felt icy. "Begin!" cried Black mask. Bunny mask pulled tightly on the whip, and the razors dug in deep to her neck, blood already spraying the floor beneath her head. The razor cut deep into her carotid arteries, and blood flowed out of the wounds, sticky and clammy. Darkness visited her damaged eyes, and she began to cough blood, spattering her face. Her head tilted and shook, and she knew she did not win the bet. Finally something good happened. Death. Bunny mask let go of the whip. She went limp, and her eyes rolled up in the back of her head. Blood dripped from her chin, and puddled on the floor. "She did good... if she found out that it was us... and if she told about.." Bunny mask said. "She won't, ever be a problem anymore..." Black mask reassured, and went over to the table. He got a little black box hidden behind another box and hugged it to his chest, "Our secret is safe..." he patted the box, "Forever." They both blew out the candles, and left. Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness Category:NSFW